<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【WB】你的男孩拒绝分享PWP by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317303">【WB】你的男孩拒绝分享PWP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/M, 女攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WB 你的男孩拒绝分享pwp一发完ABO女攻<br/>DCEU背景，包含BVS、JL的场合、台词。夫妻情趣。<br/>PS：话说我貌似第一次给小短篇起名字orz</p><p>2019.11.19首发随缘居，存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【WB】你的男孩拒绝分享PWP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你知道，我在安保系统上花了几百万美金。”布鲁斯站在平台上摆弄着蝙蝠机，头也不回地说。<br/>
“是吗，它们确实看起来很贵。”长筒皮靴的鞋跟敲击着地板，戴安娜站定在平台下，仰头看着自己的伴侣，“但我认为那不是对我用的。”<br/>
布鲁斯终于停下了手中的活，转过身趴在栏杆上打了个招呼：“嗨。”<br/>
“嗨。”戴安娜微笑，“所以这就是最近俘获你的新玩具？”<br/>
布鲁斯嗅了嗅空气中的信息素——看上去和Alpha的脸色一样平静如常，但长期游走在危险边缘锻炼出的敏锐感知又在不断报警，而且——戴安娜的用词明显不太对劲。他下意识地露出一个甜美的微笑，试图转移话题：“我听湄拉说亚瑟换发型了，你见过了吗？”<br/>
空气突然一沉，戴安娜眯起了眼睛。<br/>
Wow，完蛋！布鲁斯不受控制地后退一步，靠在了飞船上。他的大脑在疯狂示警，突然变得十分具有攻击性的信息素昭示着Alpha的怒火——他真是脑子抽了作死，才会在明显不对的时候提起另一个Alpha。<br/>
戴安娜轻松地一跃，落在布鲁斯身前，一手撑在布鲁斯的耳边，一手拂过他的短发，低头蹭了蹭他的腺体，伏在他耳边说：“我现在是真的相信你做花花公子那些年都只是买通媒体编的故事了——你自己说，我们有多久没见过面了？”<br/>
“……一周？”布鲁斯僵着身子不敢动，小心地瞥她，试探，“两周？或者一个月——我错了，我最近都在改装这个飞船——你知道我一忙起来什么都不记得的。”<br/>
戴安娜一歪头：“你拿这个当借口？你是在提醒我你有多爱哥谭吗？”<br/>
“这不是为了哥谭！”布鲁斯连忙反驳，“这个是给联盟用的——你说过的，”他飞了一个wink，“男孩要懂得分享。”他悄悄在心里松了一口气，这下应该能过关了吧。<br/>
可我这次不单单是来兴师问罪的——你要承受冷淡自己伴侣一个月的后果。戴安娜好笑地看着布鲁斯自以为逃过一劫后掩饰不住的庆幸，跨出一步，两手支在飞船上，把他圈在怀里：“所以，你也愿意跟我分享一下你的飞船？”<br/>
不，我拒绝。<br/>
布鲁斯向下一矮，试图翻下平台逃跑，却被戴安娜拦腰拖住，绑在了飞船上——用真言套索。<br/>
“我可以申请换一种绳子吗？”布鲁斯不抱希望地问。<br/>
“好方便你逃跑，或者口是心非？”戴安娜解开了他的衬衣扣子。<br/>
布鲁斯垂死挣扎：“我保证不会跑。”<br/>
“其实这是为了你好，”戴安娜把他的双腿剥了出来，“我现在非常生气，而你诚实一点说不定能让我下手轻些。”<br/>
布鲁斯抬头与戴安娜热烈地接吻，挺胸迎合手指娴熟的逗弄，在被爱抚前方时急促地喘息，抬起双腿绞上伴侣劲瘦的腰肢：“进来。”<br/>
戴安娜显然十分享受平日惯于伪装的伴侣这副直白渴求的样子，她解开皮带，轻轻摩擦着布鲁斯的会阴，一根一根探入手指拓展Omega湿润滑嫩的甬道。<br/>
“嗯啊……可以了，进来。”布鲁斯控制不住地呻吟，不知餍足地摆腰寻找更多的快感。<br/>
“我现在开始考虑要不要以后就把真言套索送你当手链用了。”戴安娜一寸一寸亲吻布鲁斯的皮肤，从眼睛到薄唇，从下巴到心口，“我以前似乎错过了不少。”她一口气进入。<br/>
“别……啊——”布鲁斯被戴安娜按在身上，毫无躲闪余地。<br/>
“为什么不？”戴安娜直奔主题，找到了布鲁斯的生殖腔，却又并不真正进入，只在入口处一圈一圈地磨着。<br/>
“……好舒服，再快一点——不，我没想说这些——用力，艹我——”布鲁斯根本就阻止不了那些自己嘴巴里说出的话，最终却只能羞耻地闭上眼睛。<br/>
“睁开眼睛，布鲁斯，”戴安娜轻轻舔舐他的睫毛，“我喜欢你的眼睛——很漂亮。”她猛地撞进布鲁斯的生殖腔，伸出舌头收走布鲁斯眼角被逼出的眼泪，“舒服吗？”<br/>
“……唔……舒服，再深一点，唔——太深了，好涨……”布鲁斯与戴安娜十指相扣，追吻着恋人修长的颈项，努力无视自己口中的胡言乱语。<br/>
戴安娜轻笑一声，吮吻他的耳垂，刻意朝她的耳蜗里喷着热气：“你要适应这种感觉，以后我们可能会经常这么做。”<br/>
“……你休想——嗯唔，好爽……”布鲁斯难得说一句符合心意的真话，却紧接着就差点被戴安娜作弄得咬了舌头，他恼羞成怒，“……你太过分了——我下个月要去阿卡姆出差，你就跟绳子过吧！”<br/>
戴安娜狠狠咬了他的锁骨一口：“我看你是还没受到教训！”她开始对布鲁斯的胸膛大加蹂躏，用力地抓揉那流畅结实的肌肉，用牙齿折磨两个突起的肉粒，把它们玩弄到红肿发亮。然后挑逗菱角分明的腹肌，手指轻飘飘地扫过去，落在布鲁斯已经濒临极限的欲望象征上。<br/>
“啊——”布鲁斯被她坏心地一握痛得叫出了声，但还是不肯妥协地喊，“我说到做到！”<br/>
“非常好。”戴安娜把他翻了个面，“我们走着瞧。”<br/>
但是蝙蝠侠的意志从不屈服——布鲁斯直到晕过去也没松口，戴安娜考虑到伴侣还是个脆弱的普通人类只好不情不愿地收手了。<br/>
接下来的一个月，阿卡姆在蝙蝠侠的披风下异常乖巧，唯一的异常就是——疯人院的房顶上总能听到有个声音特别好听的鬼在低声哭着骂人orz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>